candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Calaboose
- |characters = Mr. Raccoon |champion = Candy Clodhopper |new = N/A |released = January 21, 2015 |difficulty = Undetermined |previous = Caramel Clearing |next = Episode 57 }} Candy Calaboose is the 56th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Ten. This episode was released on January 21, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Candy Clodhopper. Story Before episode: Mr. Raccoon's plant is withering. After episode: Tiffi uses a candy bomb to blow up the roof of the prison cell, causing sunlight to enter and revive Mr. Raccoon's plant. New things *[[Lucky Candy|'Lucky candies']]' appear naturally on the board' for the first time on Level 820. * [[Coconut Wheel (booster)|'Coconut Wheels']]' appear in a Candy Order level' (Level 824). Levels This episode contains levels 816-830. *Easiest level: *Hardest level: Level 829 There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 4 ingredient levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |18,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Start of Hell's Cluster |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:black;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Candy Calaboose Beginning.PNG|Before story Candy Calaboose End.PNG|After story 816.png|Level 816 - |link=Level 816 Level 817 Reality.png|Level 817 - |link=Level 817 Level 818 Reality.png|Level 818 - |link=Level 818 Level 819 Reality.png|Level 819 - |link=Level 819 Level 820 Reality.png|Level 820 - |link=Level 820 Level 821 Reality.png|Level 821 - |link=Level 821 Level 822 Reality.png|Level 822 - |link=Level 822 Level 823 Reality.png|Level 823 - |link=Level 823 Level 824 Reality.png|Level 824 - |link=Level 824 Level 825 Reality.png|Level 825 - |link=Level 825 Level 826 Reality.png|Level 826 - |link=Level 826 Level 827 Reality.png|Level 827 - |link=Level 827 Level 828 Reality.png|Level 828 - |link=Level 828 Level 829 Reality.png|Level 829 - |link=Level 829 Level 830 Reality.png|Level 830 (Before candies settle) - |link=Level 830 Candy Calaboose Map.PNG|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the fifth episode to contain the word "Candy", there are three in Reality Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds, along with Candy Kaiju in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the thirteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 830, they have been absent for 366 levels. *This is the third episode in a row without any regular icing. *All candy order levels of this episode have 40 moves. *This episode breaks the trend of chocolate as it reappears in this episode after being absent in the previous episode. *The candy bomb which Tiffi uses to blow up the roof has the number '5' on it. However, it blows up after 5 seconds, not after 5 moves. * This Episode contains a Hell's Cluster at the end of this episode. * The raccoon resembles Rocket and the plant resembles Groot from Disney's Guardians of the Galaxy. Category:World Ten Category:Just Released Content Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes